Freundlos Ein
by xXCHAZYWOOXx
Summary: The allied powers got a hold of Germany's diary! Upon reading it, they find out a little more about their enemy then they wanted to know.


The allied powers gathered around the book with stunned faces. All except for Russia of course, he was smiling innocently, even though there was a tint of malice in his eyes.

The diary was torn and old, rusted with hallowed memories, some pages were torn out of its history and others were left with half-thoughts and uncompleted actions.

America leaned over it, smirking causally, "Well, if _you_ guys won't open it..."

England bit his lip and stepped behind Russia, who kept a smile on his face.

France was biting his nails and shaking nervously.

"Maybe we shouldn't..."

England spoke up, "Oh shut up France you back out of everything!"

"Don't talk to me in that way you...you_ barbarian_!"

Canada, who had been looming in the background, quietly stated his opinion, "It's Mr. Germany's property...I don't think he would appreciate-"

"Any of you guys hearing an annoying buzzing sound?" America blurted out.

Russia nodded.

England and France kept going at it, now smacking each others faces.

China gripped the chair in front of him. "Hello! Don't you guys want to see what Germany-aru is planning!"

The two rival countries turned to look at him. With two quick slaps they gathered around the diary once again. Russia continued to smile.

America opened the ancient book and began to read out loud:

_"Heute, Italien versucht etwas ein bisschen anders..." [Today, Italy tried something a bit different...]_

* * *

><p><em>The Italian grabbed a wooden spoon and proceeded to poke the small of the Germans back. "Poke, poke, poke~."<em>

_Italy was smiling as he thought of all the times he's picked Germany's favorite flowers out of his favorite garden and given them to him. He would always get mad and make Italy run, but Italy liked the running part. He liked that he could show Germany he can do something better than anyone else, and that was to run._

_Germany, who had been reading a news paper up until this point was getting increasingly irritated. Not enough that the country had to be ripped apart by the end of the First World War, but he had to have an annoying guest constantly in his home. He can't even remember when he told Italy to come over, if he had told him at all._

_He held the paper tighter trying not to hurt his ally. He knew he had some anger problems, and he did not want to unleash his wrath upon the weak country._

_"Poke, poke, poke~."_

_He needed him to stop. "Italy, stop. Now."_

_"Poke, poke, poke~." Did he even know the meaning of the word?_

_"Italy, if you don't stop I'll be forced to..."_

_The poking got quicker. Germany threw the paper down and stood up, grabbing the shoulders of the smaller man. He squeezed them in rage, shaking the poor soul._

_'I SWEAR TO GOTT!" He dropped him. The Italian whimpered slightly, groveling at the large mans feet._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry~!" He pulled out a white flag, tears starting to stain his cheeks._

_There was no other time that Germany had felt greater weakness. He slowly got onto his knees and touched Italy's shoulder. He mumbled an apology and patted his head. That was enough for Italy. He got up, hugged the irritated soldier and ran out, humming to some Italian song._

_Germany sat back down and eyed his phone. He needed to talk to someone about Italy. He was so angry all the time, if he kept this up, he'll end up killing the weaker nation. He picked up the receiver and fingered the dial. Who was he going to call?_

* * *

><p><em>"Vielleicht verbringen die ganze Zeit mit Italien ist schlecht. Ich habe keine anderren Freunde..." [Maybe spending all this time with Italy is bad. I have no other friends.]<em>

America looked at his allies, their expression was identical to his. They had long faces and pitiful looks as their eyes were fixed to the old pages.

Russia closed his eyes and thought to himself silently.

England exchanged glances with America, neither knew what to say.

France finally broke the silence, "So the German has no amis[friends]?"

America snorted, "I don't know either to be sad or just laugh at his pathetic-ness."

England slapped him on the back of his head. "-Ow! Okay, fine. Sorry."

Russia smiled suddenly, opening his eyes, "Maybe we should make friends da?"

France grinned, "We should bring wine!"

China left the room, unable to handle the idiocy.

England grabbed hold of Frances collar, "You ninny! Germans hate wine! They drink _beer_!"

"Did someone say _beer?_" America was already backing up a truck full of his favorite brands.

England and France both stared at America, before going back to their fight.

Russia threw up his hand, "Enough friends!"

The other three stopped what they were currently doing to look at the Russian. America got out of the truck and proceeded to stand by the other two countries.

"I will make friends with the German! Besides, he looks like a Cammomlie. And that is my countries flower." He rubbed his chin as he lowered his tone, "Maybe, I could teach him how to grow like one _da~?_"

The other three countries nodded. Not really knowing how to respond to that.

**A/N First fanfiction for Hetalia. Any comments? I would like to know very much what you think. I don't speak German, and I used a translator for some parts. If it is really bad please be sure to correct me. **

**If you would like to know, yes I am writing the alliance between Germany and Russia. I'm no history nut, so this is going to be completely off from the actual event. **

**Besides, I hate research. **

**Please, be free to review!**


End file.
